The Cookie Crook
by Ultra Star
Summary: The most horrible thing in Dream Land has happened. Someone has stolen King Dedede's cookies! The king wants this thief caught and arrested immediately so he sends Minta, Kirby, Kesha and Keeby to solve the case. Of course, they charge a reasonable fee for their efforts.


**The Cast**

**Minta** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with brown skin, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, white hair made into a ponytail using a purple ribbon and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a pair of round, black, thin glasses, a red and pink horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, purple pants and blue shoes.

**King Dedede** - Age: 22

Race: Penguin

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A blue penguin with big blue eyes who is twice Kirby's size. He wears a beige vest, red robe with an image of a blue bunny head, soft yellow mittens and a red hat with a white puff on top.

**Kirby** - Age: 14

Race Kirby

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A pink Kirby with cute blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. He wears a purple cap with a yellow visor turned backwards and wears purple sneakers with yellow soles.

**Keeby** - Age: 16

Race: Kirby

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A yellow Kirby with cute green eyes and orange cheeks. He wears an adorable red and orange jester cap (the orange side had light orange stars).

**Kesha** - Age: 16

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A Keke girl with brown skin, big blue eyes, purple hair made into twin ponytails and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a blue and light blue vertical striped short-sleeve shirt, red pants, blue wristbands, a red neckerchief and green shoes.

**The Cookie Crook**

This story begins in the grand castle that rests on a hill that looks over all of Pupupu Village. This castle is known as Castle Dedede and in this castle in the courtyard area near the fountain four friends slicing up a wide variety of different fruits to make fruit salad. However, instead of chopping with knives they were doing it in a more creative kind of way.

"Alright! GO!" Kirby shouted to Minta, Keeby and Kesha. The two Kekes and puffball each threw whole fruit into the air. Kirby, armed with the sword ability, quickly jumped towards the fruit and swung his blade to slice the fruits. His sword swipes were swift and precise slicing every fruit into little chunks. The other three quickly grabbed blue bowls [Keeby grabbed two] and ran under Kirby to catch the falling fruit pieces. Slices of oranges, melons, strawberries, apples, pears, bananas, plums, peaches, even watermelon chunks and blueberry bits were raining from the sky. After the shower of fruit the trio had filled up four bowls to the top making sure not to miss one fruit piece. Kirby landed on the ground on one foot with perfect balance and the trio applauded his performance.

"Wow! That was sweet!" Minta complimented.

"You get better with sword every time you use it Kirby," Kesha stated. Kirby smiled, took a bow and walked up to the group receiving a bowl of fruit from Keeby.

"This is really good! You make the best fruit salad Kirby!" Minta said while chewing on a piece of pear.

"Thanks, I try my best," Kirby stated.

Keeby asked, "Wanna do it again?"

"Again? Keeby, we made over twenty bowls of fruit salad today that are still in the fridge. I think we've done enough," Kirby said.

"Oh c'mon, you can never have enough fruit salad. It's good and good for you!"

"Plus, fruit prevents scurvy!" Minta added finishing her bowl.

"You ate that fast!" Kesha exclaimed, "You're one greedy Keke!"

"Well, this isn't something that's new to you Kesha," Minta stated.

Kesha smirked and said, "I know, you've always been my little glutton cousin."

"Hey," Minta said with a glare, "I'm not a glutton! I just like to eat! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Kesha said and then, "it just makes you a glutton."

"Shut up before I punch you!" Minta growled and Kesha chuckled.

"It hard to believe those two are cousins," Kirby said with a sweat-drop.

"Well, they do get along...sometimes," Keeby said also with a sweat-drop.

"NOOOOOOO!" they heard a male scream from inside the castle which stopped Minta and Kesha's arguing.

"What the heck was that?" Kesha asked.

"Sounded like King Dedede," Keeby assumed.

"Ooh! Let's see what the king is up to!" Kirby said running into the castle followed by Keeby and Kesha.

"Guys!" Minta called pointing to the bowls of fruit salad they left behind, "What about all this fruit salad?" They didn't respond so she sighed and went after them, but came back, grabbed Keeby's bowl and **then** ran after them. When she made it to the others she saw them watching Dedede on his hands and knees sobbing loudly next to an empty cookie jar that looked just like Dedede.

"Sheesh, what happened here?" Minta asked while eating a piece of fruit one by one.

"Oh! It's horrible!" Dedede cried, "Just horrible!"

"What's horrible?" Kirby asked.

Keeby rolled his eyes saying, "This should be good."

"Someone broke into my castle last night and stole all my Golden Chip Cookies!" Everyone gave him a questioned look.

"Um...okay," Kesha said since she couldn't think of anything else.

"Excuse me, but this is the part where you guys gasp and say how horrible this crime is!" Dedede reminded.

"Why?" Kirby asked, "This doesn't sound like much of an emergency."

"What are you talking about? This is an ENORMOUS emergency!" Dedede exclaimed.

"His Highness is right," another voice said from outside the room. The purple snail with a green shell came in afterward and slithered to the ruler.

"What do you mean Escargoon?" Kirby asked.

"This probably just some prank," Kesha stated, "Seriously, this is getting very annoying."

"This is not a prank!" He insisted then asked, "Haven't you ever heard of Golden Chip Cookies?"

"Yeah," Keeby said, "But those things are extremely expensive."

"What kind of moron would spend a fortune just for a case of cookies?" Kesha asked and then saw Dedede's glare, "Oh, that answers my question."

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY PIE HOLE!" Dedede roared.

"Hold on!" Minta said, "I've never heard of Golden Chip Cookies. What are they and what makes them so special?"

Escargoon explained, "Golden Chip Cookies are not ordinary cookies! These cookies are **very** rare and **very** valuable."

Minta popped a strawberry slice into her mouth and asked, "How so?"

"Well, there only one known copy of the recipe in all of Pop Star. That's right, only one copy on the whole planet Anyone lucky enough to eat a Golden Chip Cookie is said to be blessed with good luck plus it's a real pleasure for your taste buds."

"They're that good?" Minta asked with sparkle eyes, "I wanna try them!"

"Well you can't! No one can because some heartless criminal stole every last one!" Dedede moaned falling to the ground in sadness.

"C'mon Dedede, it's just a dumb cookie," Keeby said.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that so I won't have to get up to beat your squishy yellow head in!" Dedede growled making Keeby take a step back.

Kesha said, "This reminds me. I've been hearing stories on the news about cookies being stolen all over Pupupu Village; from stores, bakeries and even homes. They said that this has been happening for a week."

"Wow really?" Minta asked surprised.

"Yeah, I saw that too!" Kirby said plucking a piece of plum from Minta's bowl and eating it, "People are calling this guy Chip since he only steals cookies. They say no cookie is safe from his grasp."

"You stole my plum," Minta whined.

"You want it back?" Kirby asked opening his mouth revealing a chewed up plum slice.

"Stop it!" Minta said closing his mouth. Kirby only smiled and swallowed the fruit.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before we'd get hit too," Escargoon sighed.

"Wow, maybe this is something we have to look into after all," Keeby said, "I mean if there's bandit going around stealing everyone's cookies then nobody will bake cookies again."

"That includes Meta Knight's Double Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich Cookies!" Kesha exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby screamed, "I love those things! We already only get them once a month! If he stopped baking them, I think I'd lose my mind!"

"Calm down Kirby," Keeby said slapping him, "We'll just to catch this thief and bring him to justice!" Kirby slapped him back. "Ow!"

"Don't slap me," Kirby said firmly.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Dedede stated standing up, "When I find this thief I'll make him regret ever bring his hobo self into **my** castle and steal **my** cookies! I'll pound that Chip into...uh...Chiplets!" Dedede threatened.

"But guys, where do we even begin to look?" Kesha asked.

"I suggest walking around town and asking the people," Escargoon said, "I'm sure at least one people must have some clue where he is."

"Not a bad idea Escargoon," Dedede said to his right-hand man, he then turned to the others, "Alright, you heard the snail! Go out there and ask around! I want this thief found today and not a day later! MOVE OUT!"

"Wait a second!" Minta said, "Who said we were going to just stop what we were doing and help you?"

"What? What do you mean?" Dedede asked confused, "I thought you always help people."

"Yeah, but I don't think you deserve my help!" Minta crossing her arms and turning her back, "You're a troublemaker and I just can't see myself helping troublemakers."

"Oh come on! Don't you care about the fate of my Golden Cookies?"

"Nope."

"Really? Girl, that's just cold."

"But...I'll help you...for a price," Minta said with a smirk.

"A price?" Dedede asked with a raised eyebrow, "What price? You do know I have a girlfriend right?"

Minta rolled her eyes, "Not anything like that! What I want is our own jar of Golden Cookies."

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? Don't you know how expensive those things are?"

"They're even more expensive than those Demon Beasts His Majesty used to buy," Escargoon said, "He's just very loose with money." This resulted in a whack from a hammer to the face sending the snail through the wall.

"SHUT UP! Ya stupid shelled slug!" Dedede roared.

"That's the deal Dedede," Minta said. He looked at the others, but they seemed to be agreeing with Minta's proposal. With a huge groan, Dedede took Minta's hand and shook it.

"Fine! It's a deal, but I'm not paying one cent until my Golden Cookies are safely returned!" Dedede stated.

"Fair enough," Minta said and then turned to her friends. "Okay, Kirby and Kesha go ask the townsfolk if they know anything about Chip. Keeby and I will go ask around the castle!"

"Wait," Kesha said, "why can't I be paired up with Keeby?"

"Yeah," Keeby agreed, "I'd rather go with Kesha."

"Oh please!" Kirby said, "We all know that if we paired you two together you'd do nothing by make out all day." Keeby and Kesha both blushed and smiled at each other.

"But that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do," Keeby said, "Sometimes it just can't be helped.

"Ain't that the truth!" Dedede agreed.

"Which is why we're keeping you separate," Minta said grabbing Keeby's arm and pulling him out Dedede's throne room. Kirby grabbed Kesha's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"KESHA!" Keeby shouted.

"KEEBY!" Kesha yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Minta and Kirby screamed. Once they left, Dedede shut the door and sighed.

"I hope those brats can find my Golden Chip Cookies," Dedede said picking up a picture of a woman, "They're for a very special person I know."

"Sorry, but I don't have a clue where Chip's hideout is," A Poppy Bro Sis stated.

"Okay, thanks anyway," Minta said walking away.

"That's the fifteenth person we've asked and nobody knows anything," Keeby groaned. The two teens were walking around the castle for past half hour asking anyone they saw and knocking on doors to speak with people. Minta was carrying a notepad and a pencil to take notes, but so far it was blank.

"We have to keep asking," Minta said knocking on a door.

"I think this is sort of pointless," Keeby sighed laying on the wall, "Who knows how many people live in the castle? We'll be walking around here all day! My feet are starting to hurt."

"Maybe if you wore shoes instead of walking around barefoot your feet might not hurt so much," Minta stated.

"Nah, I like the feeling nature brush against my feet."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Because they hurt!"

Minta shook her head and said, "What does my cousin see in you?"

"A very handsome young man who's both funny and sweet," Keeby stated with a grin. The door opened revealing the dark blue swordsman, Meta Knight, and his two partners Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

"Hello Minta and Keeby," Meta Knight greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Hi Meta Knight," Minta said, "We're wondering if you have any knowledge about Chip the Cookie Thief?"

"Chip?" Blade Knight asked, "I've seen that guy on the news."

"Blade, how are you so sure it's a man? It could be a woman you know," Sword Knight said.

"Oh brother Sword, you always do this!" Blade groaned, "Meta Knight, are you hearing this girl?"

"What? I'm just saying that Chip could easily be a woman."

"Shush you two," Meta Knight said calmly, but firmly. This silenced their argument instantly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anymore about Chip than what the news tells."

"Oh okay..." Minta sighed.

"Do you have any Double Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich Cookies?" Keeby asked.

"No, I didn't bake the cookies yet," Meta Knight explained.

"But it's that time of the month," Keeby whined.

"Yes, but with this Cookie Thief at large it might not be wise to bake them right now...or would it?" Meta Knight said closing his door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Minta asked Keeby.

"I don't know, Meta Knight is always speaking in riddles," Keeby sighed.

"Let's go ask Tiff," Minta suggested, "Surely she must know **something**!"

Keeby shrugged and said, "Lead the way." In no time they were knocking on the door leading to Tiff's apartment of the castle. Lady Like answered the door and when she did a delicious aroma was released.

"Oh Minta and Keeby, how nice of you to drop by," Lady Like said with a smile.

Keeby sniffed the air and asked, "What's cooking?"

"Oh, Adeliene and Tiff are baking cookies," Lady Like answered, "Come on in I'm sure they'll have plenty for you." Keeby wasted no time running inside and into the kitchen area. Minta calmly followed him inside towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, she saw Ado and Tiff wearing aprons and working. Tiff was getting ingredients out of the fridge while Ado was mixing a bowl of batter and smacking Keeby's hand away when he tried to get a sample.

"Hi Minta!" Tiff greeted, "Want to help bake? We're making Sugar Cookies."

"Can you get Keeby?" Ado asked, "If he touches my batter I'm gonna beat him!"

"Oh come on, just one lick of the spoon?" Keeby requested.

"No! Go away!"

"Why are you baking cookies?" Minta asked, "Haven't you heard about Chip the Cookie Thief?"

"Oh we heard," Tiff said, "But that's not gonna stop us from enjoying cookies."

"That's right!" Ado agreed, "No thief is gonna keep us from eating cookies!"

"He might come and steal them," Keeby said, "The news says that he strikes in the middle of day as well as night."

"Don't worry," Tiff said, "we're going to seal these cookies tight in a cookie jar. Chip won't be able to get these."

"Yeah, let him try!" Ado challenged.

"(Let him try,)" Minta thought and suddenly hatched an idea. She took a plate of sugar cookie already baked, opened the window and placed them at the window.

"Minta! What are you doing?" Tiff asked, "Don't just put them out there like that! You want Chip to come and steal them?" Minta didn't answered and just took out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ado asked.

"Kesha," Minta answered, "I'm gonna tell her and Kirby to hurry back to the castle. I've figured out Meta Knight's riddle!"

"HUH?" Ado and Tiff asked in confusion.

After a couple of minutes Kesha and Kirby returned to the castle, but they had no info to give. They met up with Minta and Keeby in the castle courtyard and were hiding in a bush below Tiff's kitchen window which was on the second floor. In the kitchen, the window was wide open with a plate of freshly bake Sugar Cookies sitting at the window.

"Ouch, a branch poked me," Kesha grunted pushing the branch away.

"Shush, keep your voice down," Minta whispered.

"Minta, are you even sure this will work?" Kirby asked.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to try," Minta stated.

"I can't believe Ado wouldn't let me have one cookie," Keeby sighed.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Kirby asked.

"I'm not whining, I'm just wondering."

"In a whiny sort of way,"

"Shush!" Kesha whispered, "I see someone!"

"What? Where?" Minta asked. Kesha pointed to a small figure standing on the roof. The four watched as this figure ran across the roof and pounced on the wall. The figure then climbed up the wall to the kitchen window.

"That must be Chip!" Kirby whispered.

"We got him now!" Keeby said with a smirk.

"Get ready to run," Minta advised. They watched as the figure reached into the window, pulled out the plate of cookies and poured them into his backpack. The figure carefully placed the empty plate back.

"THIEF!" Ado shouted from the inside startling Chip. The figure quickly slid down the wall right next to the bush the gang were hiding in.

"GET HIM!" Keeby shouted and everyone sprung out the bush to tackle Chip, but the thief quickly rolled out of the way resulting in a pile-up. Chip took this chance to get out of the way.

"DON'T LET CHIP GET AWAY!" Minta shouted getting up and running after the bandit. The others got up and ran after them. Tiff and Ado watched from the window.

"GO GET THEM GUYS!" Ado screamed, "KICK HIM IN THE BUTT FOR ME!"

"I hope they catch the criminal..." Tiff said.

Chip was quite fast, but the group was not about to lose him. Chip ran out the castle with the group on his tail. They ran down the hill and into town. The town area was quite busy and many people were walking around doing errands. Anyway, Chip jumped onto a ladder and climb up onto the roof of one house; Minta climb after him while the rest stayed on the ground so they could keep their eyes on Chip. Chip leaped from building to building, but one thing Kekes were good at was jumping so she was able to keep up. Suddenly, Chip jumped off a roof onto the ground almost landing on Chef Kawasaki who was carrying a tray with bowls of soup.

"Whoa!" The Chef shouted almost spilling his food, "That was a close one!" He took one more step forward which resulted in Minta crashing right on top of him. The soup was launched into the air and the chef hit the ground face-first.

"Sorry! I'll pay for it later!" Minta shouted quickly getting up and going after Chip. Before Kawasaki could respond the all four bowls of pipping hot soup landed on top of him.

"YOWCH!" He screamed rolling on the ground. Seemingly out of nowhere, two Bonkers were walking along carrying a large rectangular piece of glass that Chip was heading right towards. The Bonkers froze expecting the worst as Chip came closer, but Chip skillful jumped over the large piece of glass doing five front flips. The Bonkers sighed, but froze up again when they saw Minta coming. The Keke curled into a ball and somersaulted underneath the glass, quickly got back on her feet and resumed the chase. The Bonkers sighed again, but froze thrice seeing Kirby, Keeby and Kesha heading their way. Kirby ballooned up and flew over the glass, Kesha jumped, grabbed the top of the glass and sprung off and Keeby simply ran around the Bonkers. The Bonkers sighed and then the one of them sneezed causing him to drop the glass shattering it. He looked smiled nervously at his partner who glare burned like the fury of Vicious Volcano.

Chip ran out of town and into Whispy's Forest, but Minta was right on his tail. Chip tried his best to make tight corners and hide behind trees, but Minta was a very stubborn and determined girl. Eventually, Chip ran into field in the forest that had no trees, but a blanket of white flowers. Minta was amazed by the beautiful sight, but continued to chase after Chip who ran through the flower field. Kirby, Keeby and Kesha were ran behind them.

"Chip is **fast**!" Kirby panted.

"Don't give up now!" Kesha stated, "We almost got him!"

"My feet are killing me!" Keeby whined. Suddenly, Chip jumped into the flowers and disappeared. Surprised, Minta skidded to a halt to see what just happened. She was confused because the flowers were very short so it would be impossible for Chip to hide in them, but it was like he vanished.

"Minta!" The group called running up to her.

"What's going on?" Kirby asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Chip just...disappeared!" Minta explained, "He jumped into the flowers and just disappeared."

"Yeah, we saw that too," Kesha said, "But how could he just disappear?"

Keeby said, "Unless..."

"HE WENT THROUGH A WARP DOOR!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Quick! Find it!" Minta said as they all searched in the area Chip vanished into.

"I found it!" Kirby shouted waving the others to him. Once they did he pulled opened the golden trapdoor and a breeze of very cold air rush out of it.

"Mercy that's cold!" Kesha squealed shivering.

"It must be a Warp Door to Vanilla Valley," Kirby said. Without another word Minta jumped into the Warp Door and Kirby followed.

"I think I stay here," Keeby said, "Cold and I don't mix."

"You're coming," Kesha said grabbing Keeby's arm and jumping into the door. On the other side was a snow covered land. There was a thick blanket of snow as far as the eye could see and snowflakes were drifting down which see to be stopping anytime soon.

"Look!" Minta said pointing to a nearby igloo, "Maybe Chip went in there."

"Can't hurt to look," Kirby said. Kirby crawled in first, followed by Minta, Kesha and Keeby.

"The view's wonderful here!" Keeby said referring to Kesha's rear.

Kesha blushed with a smile and said, "Shut up,"

"Yeah, ya perv," Minta agreed rolling her eyes. Once inside they saw the igloo was just an empty dome until Kirby spotted another trapdoor that blended in with the floor. It wasn't a Warp Door so when Kirby opened it it just revealed stairs. The group walked down the stairs and gasped at they saw. The room was very large, had a 60 inch flat screen TV, with many game consoles and video games next to it and very comfortable-look sofas.

"This is one heck of a living room!" Keeby stated.

"I can't believe you dorks followed me all the way here!" A young sounding voice said. The group looked over and saw a young girl. This girl appeared to be about eight years old. She had brown skin, legs, big cute red eyes, four whiskers with two on each cheek, orange cat-like ears with yellow tips on top of her head, an orange puffy tail with a yellow tip and straight light blue hair made into small twin ponytails using purple ribbons tied into bows. She was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, a purple overall dress, green shorts underneath, green dress shoes and purple gloves. This girl was a species called Vixen because of her cat-like ears, her legs, whiskers and tail.

"Wait, you're Chip?" Kirby asked.

"That's right!" She claimed, "I'm the famous Cookie Crook! I can steal any cookie I want and get away before it's missed. No one could ever catch me!"

"Until now!" Keeby corrected.

"Hmph! If you expect me to just hand over all the cookies I stole then you're dead wrong! I'm not giving you one crumb!"

"C'mon Lass," Keeby said walking over, "You sent us on a little goose chase, but playtime is over. Now how about you be a good little girl and give back all the cookies you stole? Okay?"

The little Vixen growled and said, "Don't call me a LITTLE GIRL!" She threw a punch hitting Keeby in the head, knocking his jester hat off and sending him flying across the room crashing into the wall. Everyone was completely flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Keeby! Are you okay?" Kesha yelled running to help him.

"Look at the pretty Bronto Burts Kesha," Keeby moaned seeing little Bronto Burts flying around him.

"What the stars was that?" Minta asked shocked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" The vixen girl said making a muscle.

"Why you little..."

"Tell you what? I'll give you back your cookies if...you can beat me in a fight!" She challenged.

"A fight?"

"That's right! You're a sorceress-in-training right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can sense your puny amount of magic power," She said with a giggle making Minta growl, "Anyway, I've always wanted to battle someone who has magical powers...even magic as wimpy as yours!"

"Hmph! You honestly think I'm gonna fight a kid? C'mon on now!"

"My name is Vivi and as you just saw I'm not some ordinary kid!" Vivi said pointing at the dazed Keeby.

Minta said, "Fine! You want a fight then I'll give you one!"

"Cool, but let's not fight here! I don't want to break anything. Follow me," Vivi said leading the way downstairs.

"You two go on ahead," Kesha said as she nursed her boyfriend. Minta and Kirby nodded and followed Vivi downstairs. It was a long way down, but when the twosome reached the bottom and Vivi switched on the lights they saw a rectangular room that was bigger than the room before it. In the center was a boxing ring.

"What is this place?" Kirby asked.

"It's the training room. This is where I practice my fighting skills. Now, are you ready to get your butt kicked Four-Eyes?"

"The name is Minta," Minta corrected, "And I gonna show you just how strong my magic power really is!"

Vivi giggled and said, "I'm sure you will!" The girls entered the ring while Kirby stood on the outside.

"You sure you can do this?" Kirby asked, "That girl has some freaky strength."

"I'm never sure of anything I do," Minta stated, "But I'll try my best!"

"You ready?" Vivi asked.

"Ye-" Minta was cut off by Vivi were threw a lightning fast punch which Minta quickly ducked under. She sweep kicked Vivi making fall on her back, but Vivi quickly rolled up back on her feet.

"Hey you dodge it! Nice! This might actually be fun!" Vivi cheered before doing a backflip kick striking Minta making her stumble backwards. Before she could recover Vivi ran at her and grabbed her waist. She effortlessly lifted the Keke overhead, jumped backward many backflips and slammed her face first on the ground. Minta groaned as she picked herself, but Vivi grabbed on Minta's feet and began to spin around. She released and sent Minta flying into the rope guards of the boxing ring; the ropes launched her back at Vivi who grabbed her, slammed her on the ground and began stomping rapidly on her back. "Is that it?" Vivi asked jumping off, "I thought you'd be fun to fight! Guess I was wrong..." She brought her foot back and kicked at Minta, but the Keke grabbed her ankle and burned it with a fireball.

"OW!" Vivi screamed ripping away from Minta and holding her foot. Minta quickly got up, created a beam whip and struck Vivi's bottom with it. "OW!" She shrieked from the sharp pain fighting back tears.

"This battle is just getting started!" Minta claimed.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Vivi shouted running at Minta full of rage. Once Vivi was close enough Minta quickly slid right and tripped her causing her to fall on her face. Seeing another chance Minta whipped Vivi's butt again just as hard. "OW! QUIT IT!" She screamed holding her bottom.

"Give me back the cookies you stole!" Minta ordered.

"NEVER!" Vivi yelled pouncing towards Minta like a tiger. She grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Vivi then threw a punch, but Minta shielded her face with her arms. Minta created a pink ball of energy called a Beam Ball and shot it at Vivi's chest blasting her off. Vivi quickly got up and made sure to keep her bottom out of reach of Minta's Beam Whip. The Keke raised a hand at Vivi and shot out twin fireballs. Vivi smirked and gracefully jumped over the fireballs towards Minta to land a double kick. However, Minta dodged the stomp and whipped Vivi a third time. "AUGH! I HATE YOU!"

"Give me back those cookies!" Minta yelled whipping Vivi two more times.

"OW! NO!" Vivi shouted with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, then you know what I'm gonna do!" Minta said cracking her Beam Whip.

"GRRR!" Vivi growled before leaping at Minta with a punch. Minta jumped back and when Vivi punched the ground it resulted in a crack. She ran at Minta and threw punch after punch which Minta made sure to block reducing damage. Vivi then punched so hard, which Minta dodged, that she spun around and Minta quickly whipped her butt three times in a row. "OW! OW! OW!" Vivi cried from each strike, "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She sobbed holding her rear.

"Not until you give me back everything you stole!" Minta screamed.

"I...can't! I need them!" Vivi said through tears.

"You don't need cookies!"

"They're not for me! They're for my big sister!"

Minta was about to whip her again, but stopped herself and said, "Big sister? What do you mean?"

Vivi sniffled rubbing her bottom and said, "My sister's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to get her something she'd love, but I don't have any money. I wanted to bake her something; my big sis just loves cookies so I wanted to get as many as I could. I can't use the stove and I couldn't buy any cookies so I had no choice, but go to Dream Land and steal them. People say Dream Land townsfolk make the best cookies so that's why I went there. I was only going to steal one dozen, but I wanted my sister know just how I love her so I started stealing a whole bunch and a lot of different kinds. I didn't mean any harm; I thought no one would care since they're just cookies."

"Well, people start to care when every batch of cookies they bake gets stolen," Minta said.

"Oh...I guess I haven't thought of that..." Vivi said, "But please just let me keep the cookies! If I don't give her them then she'll think I don't love her at all!"

A new voice said, "Don't be crazy Vivi!" Minta, Vivi and Kirby turned towards the voice to see Keeby [with a bandages on his head] and Kesha standing at the stairway with another Vixen girl. This Vixen was much taller and older than Vivi probably around Ado's height. She had brown skin, big red eyes, six whiskers, orange cat-like ears with yellow tips on top of her head, an orange puffy tail with a yellow tip and puffy light blue hair. She wore a green sweater with the word 'MEOW' and a light green cat paw print on it, light green shorts, light blue gloves and blue boots with purple soles.

"Yoyo? How much of that did you hear?" Vivi asked.

"I heard enough, plus Keeby and Kesha filled me in on what's been going on. You've been causing a lot of trouble Little Sis." Yoyo said. Vivi walked up to Yoyo and bowed before her.

"I'm sorry!" Vivi said, "I just wanted to get a super awesome gift so you'd know how much I love you!"

Yoyo got on her knees to Vivi's level and said, "Come on Vivi. I don't question your love for a second and I love you just as much!"

Vivi began to cry again and screamed, "YOYO!" She hugged her tightly and Yoyo hugged her back. The foursome smiled feeling the warmth of the sisterly love the two Vixens shared.

After the hug Yoyo stood up and said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble my sister caused. She's really not bad girl...most of the time."

"HEY!"

"Oh think nothing of it," Minta said.

Keeby said, "That won't be too hard for me since half of my brain cells have been knocked out."

"Um...sorry about punching you in the head Keeby," Vivi apologized.

"So Vivi, you should give back all the cookies you stole," Yoyo said, "Where did you put them all anyway?" Vivi led the group into another room through a hidden door. In the room was a massive blue cookie jar that was as big as a house.

"They're all in here," Vivi said.

"Vivi!" Yoyo said shocked, "Where did you get this thing? How did you even get it in here?"

Vivi giggled and said, "That's my little secret." Kirby climbed up the ladder and pushed open the lid to look inside.

"This thing is filled to the top!" Kirby said.

"What? Then there must be like a million cookies in there!" Kesha exclaimed.

"Vivi, I know I love cookies, but it'd take me a year just to scarf down a quarter of this!" Yoyo exclaimed.

"And the cookies will get stale," Keeby added.

"I guess I got a little carried away," Vivi said rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait guys!" Minta said, "Yoyo's birthday's tomorrow and we've got a house-sized cookie jar! I think I know how to return these cookies and celebrate Yoyo's birthday all at once!" The next day in Dream Land there was a huge party going on. This party took place in the center of Pupupu Village and there were stands filled with cookies of all kinds, shapes and flavors. This day was also celebrating Yoyo's fifteenth birthday. Vivi gave a public apology for all the cookies she stole, but she was quickly forgiven because she was a cute eight year-old that you just wanted to hug.

"Um, Minta," Vivi said walking over to the Keke who was current eating Milk's Favorite Cookie.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I just want to say...thanks for throwing this party! I've never seen Yoyo so happy before and that makes me really happy too."

"No problem," Minta said grabbing more Oreo cookies.

"Anyway, I know you're a sorceress-in-training and don't know many spells so I want you to have this!" She presented a light blue scroll. Minta grew wide-eyed seeing the gift.

"R-Really? I can really have this?"

"Of course! You made me and my sister happy so I want to make you happy!" Minta accepted the gift and then hugged Vivi.

"Thanks Vivi! You rock!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" Minta opened the scroll and read it. When she finished she focused her magic power into her left hand and tightened her fist which caused snowflakes to swirl around it. Minta took one look at her hand and quickly shook it to stop the frost which resulted in a snowball coming out that hit Vivi in the face.

"HEY! What's the big idea?" Vivi asked wiping the snow off.

"Sorry, but I think I just learned the Snowball spell! Now I can make snowballs whenever I want!"

"Cool, you'll a snowball fighting queen with that spell!"

"Yeah, I guess I will," Minta said eating another Oreo. While Minta was eating Vivi picked up the snow Minta had summoned and quickly shoved it down the back of Minta's shirt. The Keke squealed from the sudden shock of cold as Vivi laughed. "Oh you are so gonna get it!" Minta said chasing after the laughing vixen.

At the party, King Dedede presented his girlfriend Queen Francine, Fairy Queen of Ripple Star, with the Dedede resembling cookie jar wrapped with a pink bow. She opened the jar and was shocked at what she saw.

She gasped, "Golden Chip Cookies! Oh my stars! You must have paid a fortune to get these!"

"Nothing's too pricy for my woman!" Dedede claimed.

"Oh Dedede, I love them! Thank-you so much!" Queen Francine said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Now if only we could put the flavor of your lips into a cookie. I'd eat them all day long!"

Francine giggled and said, "Stop it, you big sweetie!" A bit later as the party was dying down Minta, Kirby, Kesha and Keeby walked up to King Dedede who was sitting in a fancy chair eating Meta Knight's famous Double Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich Cookies.

"How you like the party?" Minta asked.

"This is really good!" Dedede claimed through chomps, "We should do this every year! I gotta say, you four pulled through. Francine really loves her gift."

"I'm glad she's happy," Kirby said.

"So Dedede, how about our payment?" Kesha asked.

Dedede gulped and asked, "Payment?"

"You know," Keeby said, "you said you'd buy us our very own jar of Golden Chip Cookies."

"Uh, you guys should get Meta Knight's Double Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich Cookies! The ice cream is so...creamy!"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Kirby ordered, "And I already have a dozen of them by the way!"

"Dedede," Kesha said, "we want our Golden Chip Cookies!"

"Don't try and hold out on us Dedede!" Keeby said.

Minta asked, "Are we gonna do this the nice way or the not-so nice way?" The four teens all got in his face from different directions.

Dedede began sweating and stammered, "Um...uh...I...BYE!" He quickly bolted leaving the foursome in the dust.

"GET HIM!" Kirby screamed at the top of his lungs. Minta, Kirby, Kesha and Keeby ran as fast as could after Dedede. They were going to get their Golden Chip Cookies from him one way or another!


End file.
